The Curtis House, with Parents
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: What would it be like if the Curtis parents were alive, and Darry went to college? My first fic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton Does, even though I wish I did because I love them so stinking much...!!!!!!!!**

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I woke up because of the sun shining through my open window. I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. I walked out there to see what it was. Mom was making French toast, and was that chocolate cake I smelled? Mom only made chocolate cake on special occasions. I went and asked her,

"Are you making...chocolate cake?" Raising an eyebrow just like Two-Bit. I had finally mastered it.

"Why, yes. I'm making French toast because it's Darry's favorite. He's leaving for college today remember?" She said trying to raise her eyebrow but failed miserably.

Oh yeah, today was the big day. I walked past Soda's room and seen that he was still sleeping. I went to Darry's room and he was sitting on his bed packing a suitcase. Man was I going to miss him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey you know I'm not a kid no more. I turned fourteen a month ago. Remember?" I said, kind of irritated.

"Oh sorry kiddo, I mean,...Ponyboy." He smiled, and I smiled back at him. "You know, I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone. And Soda, too. And Mom and Dad. And Johnny and Two-Bit, and I'm gonna miss the whole gang. But don't worry I'll be back on the holidays and maybe sometimes weekends." He said, trying to reassure the sad look on my face. He was only going to Oklahoma State, but it was a good 2 ½ hours from Tulsa.

"Yeah, I'll miss ya too. I'll admit it, Darry. You're pretty cool." I said. And with that, I got up to go to the bathroom. To my disappointment, Dad was in there taking a shower. Dang it I had to wait. So I decided to go wake up Soda. I ran into his room and jumped on the bed. He sat up immediately.

"Pony! What in the world?"

"Oh, hey Soda. Fancy meetin' you here huh?" I said, again cocking an eyebrow just like Two-Bit.

"Yeah, hey what times Darry leavin'?" He asked, kind of seriously.

"Uh, around 3 or 4 why?"

"Just wanted to know." He got up with a blank expression on his face. I could tell something was wrong.

_Soda's POV_

I walked out of my room and headed towards the bathroom. I could smell Mom making French toast and chocolate cake. I knew it was for Darry. I had been silently counting down the days in my head. I really didn't want Darry to leave. He is the big brother. How am I supposed to measure up to tall, muscular, good at sports Darry? Would Pony look up to me still? I like being the middle child and I like Darry being there.

"Hey mom." I said walking into the kitchen, not realizing I was still in my underwear and shirt.

"Hey, Soda, sweetie. Hey where's your clothes?" She asked, kind of laughing.

"Oh, yeah sorry." I said kind of embarrassed and walked back to my room to put on some pants and change my shirt. I came back out and plopped on the couch to watch TV. Darry came out. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Dar." I said in a little sad tone.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you too, little buddy, but I promise to call as often as I can and I'll come back to visit. Promise." He said softly. I could tell he was excited to go, but was really sincere about going to miss us.

_Darry's POV_

I stood there and hugged my kid brother. I was sure going to miss him and Pony. I wonder what they were going to do while I was gone. I was only going for 2 years, but that is a long time. Soda will be 18 and ½ and Pony will be 16!! They will be all grown up when I come back! I had definitely had some second thoughts, but this is something I wanted to do for sure.

"Hey Wanna go play a last game of football with the gang after breakfast?" Soda asked, grinning at me. Oh man, that grin. Nobody could reject it. Oh how I was going to miss it.

"Tuff enough. Let's go get Ponyboy." I said.

We walked into his room and he was reading a book, not surprising. That kid was addicted to books. I gave Soda a look and he knew exactly what to do. I grabbed Pony, threw him on the bed, and held him down. Soda began to tickle him. Ponyboy started laughing and screaming.

"AHH! What do you guys want? Come ON! Stop it!" He shouted, and Soda stopped. Then we all headed towards the kitchen.

_Pony's POV_

We all sat at the table, my ribs still a little sore. Soda had 3 pieces of French Toast and at least a quarter of cake. Dad had another quarter and same as Darry. That meant me and Mom had to share the last quarter. After we were done, Soda asked,

"Hey mom, can me Darry and Pony go to the lot and play a last game of football with the gang?" He asked. Mom always gave in to Soda.

"Aw, sure why not. But Darry, don' play too hard, you've got a long way to drive. And make sure your back by 2:30 because Darry can leave by 3." She said. I really was going to miss Darry. I loved him as a brother and I looked up to him. Plus, he saves me if I get in trouble, which can be embarrassing but sometimes I'm just relieved.

_Soda's POV_

Ah, yes football. The most manliest sport. Too bad I wasn't that good at it. Oh well, maybe that means Darry can be on my team.

_Darry's POV_

Ok one last shot to show how good I am at football in front of the guys. Then it hit me, this is gonna be the last time I saw the guys for a while. They were just as family to me as my own parents. And yeah, how was I going to get to school without a car? I didn't worry about it and yelled out,

"Who wants to play some football?" I yelled at Soda and Pony yelled enthusiastically and did some kind of somersault and back flip off the porch. We walked around and got Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny and Dally. I would say it was pretty even teams; Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony, and then Me, Soda and Steve (Soda and Steve had to be on the same team). And we started to play. Of course, my team was winning, after all I had a scholarship to college for football. Then, my mom pulled up in the car, my dad in the truck.

"Hey Dar, it's time to go." Dad said.

"Alright guys, I got to go," I said, hoping for some kind of good bye.

And I then noticed how much the guys really loved me. They all came up to me and hugged me and there was a chorus of "we're gonna miss you and have fun's". Then I was standing there hugging Soda and Pony. They hadn't let go yet.

"Hey little buddies, I'm gonna miss ya. I promise to call and come visit. Its only 2 ½ hours away. Stay in school and out of trouble ya hear?" I said with a little authority in my voice.

"Yeah, alright" Soda said

"Ok Dar" Pony said.

"Oh yeah, Darrel, I forgot to tell you, I'm letting you have the truck. I was thinking about getting a new car anyways and I knew you needed a car, so you can have mine" Dad said. That was music to my ears. I hopped in the truck as he hopped out and gave me a squeeze.

"Make me proud son." He said closing the door. Mom came up then.

"Hey, honey. You're gonna have fun, but don't forget about us. And don't forget to brush your teeth, wash your clothes, bathe, change your underwear..." She nagged.

"I won't mom. Love ya." I said.

"Love you too, Darrel." she said kissing my cheek. And with that, I drove away, heading for the interstate.

_Chapter 2_ _Pony's POV_

Darry's been gone for a week now. I kind of miss him. And the house has been quieter, too. I'm kind of glad Darry went and not Soda, though. I love Dar, but I am much closer to Soda. He can relate to everything I say and understands me, no matter how weird the situation is. I got in and out of the shower and went into the living room. I saw Soda sitting on the couch watching television.

_Soda's POV_

I was sitting on the couch, looking like I was watching TV. I actually had no idea what was going on, since Two-Bit switched it to Mickey Mouse. I was really waiting for Darry to walk in the door or the phone to ring. It's a Saturday and I was hoping he hadn't forgotten us already. Then the phone rang. I jumped up so fast that I made Two-Bit jump. I ran to the phone and answered it, kind of knowing it was Darry.

"Hello" I said, coolly.

"Oh hey, Soda, sweetie" a girl voice? Why was a girl calling my house? Oh, I recognized the voice. It was Sandy.

"Oh hey Sandy What's up?" I said, half disappointed, half excited.

"Umm, look Soda, we need to talk." uh oh, not the famous 'we need to talk'.

"I've been thinking, and I don't think we should go out anymore." She said, so easily like telling me the sky was blue.

"Yeah, ok, I understand." I said, trying to disguise my voice so she couldn't see it was breaking. Tears started to swell in my eyes.

"It's not you, really. It's me."

"Alright, I gotcha."

"Ok, bye." She totally just broke my heart, and didn't even care. I then hung up the phone and walked out the door, with no jacket, or even shoes. I needed some time to cool. I wish I could talk to Dar about this. Maybe Dally will know something. He's probably at Buck's place. I walked all the way down there and knocked on the door. Dally answered the door and looked at me.

"Hey Soda, what do you need?"

"I just needed to talk to" I said, but didn't finish because I saw Sandy sitting on the couch making out with some other guy. Wow, she had gotten over me pretty quick. I ran in there and went up to Sandy.

"Is this why? This is why you broke up with me!" I was getting really mad. "I can see now that you're right It's not me, and its not you either! It's him!" I pointed to the guy on the couch with her. I didn't even know the guy and I was starting to hate him. I was beginning to yell. "Oh well, I don't need you anyways. I could find much better" I said, well yelled, rather. I tried to hold back my tears because I didn't want to look stupid. This has been the worst day ever. I hadn't ever that many problems besides school, and this was so bad and I didn't even know how to handle it. Sandy just sat there, with her mouth way open, looking for something to say. She was dressed awful nice for this guy. Well kind of. Her skirt was too short and shirt way too tight. I then noticed Dally had been watching the whole thing and I was quickly embarrassed. I walked out the door as fast as I could without running.

"Soda, I didn't" Dally started to say.

"Whatever" I said very hotly and ran outside. He came out after me.

"What do you want, Dallas Winston?" I said wiping my tears.

"Hey kid, don't talk to me like that. You know this isn't my fault, I saw Sandy with that kid and asked her about it. She said that you already dumped her. I thought something was going on here" He explained to me. I was still all confused.

"Well, I didn't She called me today and broke up with me, so I figured I'd come over here and talk to you since you have some experience, you know with Sylvia. I couldn't talk to Darry. God, I miss him so much." Darry being gone didn't make matters much better. I was starting to calm down.

"Ah well, let's get you home now. It's okay, she aint worth it. Your so good lookin. She's not even that pretty!" He said with a laugh.

"Um, Dal, can I seriously tell you something?" he nodded and lit a cigarette. He handed me one and I lit it up too. I only smoked when I was a wreck like I am now. "Well, Dal, I really wanted to marry her. I know I'm young, but it's still legal and I'm almost 17 now. I love her so much, more than any other pretty girl I've ever met. I'd give anything up for her." and with that I started to bawl again. "I don't understand, everything was fine until,"

"It's alright Soda. And besides, getting married? Having a family? Jeez kid, you could never have any fun. " He said trying to cheer me up, but failing. "Alright, let's go home."

_Chapter 3_ _Pony's POV_

It was late when Dally and Soda came in. Darry and Soda were both gone, so I sat all alone on the couch and read a book. He came in looking sad and his eyes were red, and I could tell he had been crying, I had never seen Soda cry before. I jumped up real quick.

"Soda, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, Sandy was two-timing me, I saw her." he said slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Soda. I know you loved her and all. Well you're to good for her anyways."

"I'm okay now, Thanks Dal. Hey Pony, where's mom and dad?" he asked.

"Oh, um" I totally forgot for a second. "Out somewhere, be home late."

"Alright, its late, I'm going to bed." he said and walked into his room.

"Pony, I think I'm gonna stay at Buck's tonight. See ya." He waved a hand and left. I had to go talk to Soda. He looked so sad, I just couldn't help it.

"Hey, Soda" I said opening the door. Soda was sitting crying into a pillow.

_Soda's POV_

I had been crying into the pillow so Pony wouldn't hear, but here he is now, so whatever. I didn't want him to see me crying. I was usually a happy person anyways. Also, I didn't feel as big as Darry felt to me. I wonder what Pony thought.

"Sure you're okay?" Pony asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"You don't seem fine, can I lay with you?"

"Sure" I said. We talked about Sandy some more and I cried a little, but then I was all cried out. We both fell asleep. I woke up to a pounding on the front door, wondering who it could be. It was a strange man that I didn't know. I forgot I was in my underwear and a shirt still. I do that a lot. Oh well, if they wanted to knock on my door at 8 in the morning (On a Saturday) that is what they're gonna get.

"Hello, who are you?" I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I just woke up.

"Sorry to bother you, but are you a Sodapop Patrick Curtis or a Ponyboy Michael Curtis?" he asked, probably thinking that that wasn't really my name.

"Yeah, I'm Soda, and what do you want?" accidentally being rude again. "I'm here to inform your parents are in the hospital, after a car crash. Drunk driver hit em. So sorry. Your dad is in critical condition and your mom is improving." I wanted to punch this guy in the face. He didn't even know me and he was ruining my life. And he didn't sound sorry at all.

"okay, thanks" was all I managed to say. My knees were wobbly.

"Do you" I cut him off by shutting the door. I couldn't take anymore. I watched his car pull out of the driveway. I went down the hallway and saw my parents' bed empty. He wasn't lying like I wish he was. I woke up Ponyboy.

"Pony, wake up. We're going to the hospital." he got up with no question and we walked to Steve's house to go borrow his car, since Darry had the truck and the car just got ruined in the crash. This was all more than I could handle.

_So??? What do you think? It's my first fic, so yeah review! tell me what you think!_


	2. Hospital Time

_Sorry about that, I hadn't figured it out yet and I put four chapters into one. I got it now sorry!_

Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders (But I love them so much!)

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Pony's POV**_

We got to Steve's house within a few minutes. He told me to stay by his car, and I knew it was because Steve didn't like me. He thought I was a tagalong kid. I didn't care though, because I don't like him much either. Soda came back and got in the car. I still didn't know what was going on. I asked Soda.

"Hey, Soda, what's goin on?"

"Mom and Dad are in the hospital." He mumbled. Soda hadn't been himself lately. Usually he's happy-go-lucky. I think Sandy might have something to do with it. I got a knot in my stomach when he said that. I was afraid to ask the next question.

"Why?" I really didn't want to know.

"Car crash. Drunk driver hit em." The know got ten times worse. We were silent for the whole rest of the way.

When we got to the hospital, we practically ran inside. Of course, I got there before Soda, being in track and all. We ran up to the reception desk and ran straight to their room. I saw Dad lying there, eyes closed. I was hoping he was only sleeping. Then I thought, what would we do without Darry or parents? The state would stick me and Soda in some stupid boys' home. I didn't want that at all.

_**Soda's POV**_

Mom noticed we were in the room. Instantly she started crying. That made me want to cry, too. But I tried to be strong, for Ponyboy and Mom, both.

"Sodapop. Ponyboy. I am so glad you're here. How did you" She started.

"A strange guy woke me up by pounding on the door" I answered. I was just so happy she was alive. I hope dad was too. I don't know what we would do without them. Dad is so cool and me and Mom are real close. I love them as much as I love Pony. And that's saying something.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said and looked out the window. I was sort of hesitant on the next question.

"Wh-what about.. Dad? Is he gonna be alright?" I was starting to break down. I don't know why, either. I don't usually. Just all this, Darry being gone, Sandy, and now my parents was ruining me. I'm not usually like this. I looked over at Ponyboy. I honestly had forgotten about him, while I was worrying. I put an arm around him since he looked a little spooked. Just wanted to let him know I was there for him. Then a nurse walked in. That could have been good or bad depending on how you looked at it. I politely asked her,

"Excuse me, Nurse… Sherri?" I said reading her name tag. "Could you tell me how my mom is? When can she go home?"

"Well.." she began. "She s fine, but she has a swollen ankle and a broken arm. She can go home tomorrow after we run a few more tests just in case and you guys might have to help her while she recovers." I could really care less. I was just happy to hear that she was coming home. I was again afraid to ask the next question. I guess Pony was thinking the same thing, since he started shaking. I put both my arms around him.

"And, what about my dad? He's okay too?"

"Well, we're not for sure. He has two broken legs, a broken arm, two broken ribs, a bruised neck and back, a lot of bruises and scratches, and he keeps going in and out of consciousness. He will have to stay here a bit longer. He was sitting on the side where the drunk's car hit theirs. He was smashed around pretty good." I hated this. I hated everything. I hated college, women (well not all the way), I hated drunks and strange men who came knocking on your doors when you're half sleeping for God's sake. I was so scared right now. I didn't know what to do. I wish Darry were here. Pony started to cry and put his head on my shoulder. We sat down in the chairs for a while and Mom fell asleep, and so did we.

_**Pony's POV**_

I woke up to someone tapping on my shoulder. I was in a white room. For a second, I didn't know where we were. Then it all came rushing back to me like a bad dream. It was the nurse who was tapping me.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over now. You need to leave." I woke Soda up. I was real scared. I didn't know what to do or say. My oldest brother was away when we needed him. My dad was doing terribly in the hospital. I was just a wreck. But man was I hungry. I looked at the clock. It was 9:00. Whoa. We'd been sleeping here for at least 10 hours or so. I didn't even think I was that tired. I guess I was. I saw Mom staring out the window, into the dark parking lot. I wonder why she didn't wake us up.

"Hey, Mom, we gotta leave. Nurse said. We'll come to pick you up tomorrow. Me and Soda were usin Steve's car." She seemed distracted, but I thought nothing of it really.

"Okay, sweetie. Love you." And she gave us soft kisses on the cheek. Me and Soda walked slowly out of the room. I said one last thing.

"Oh yeah, if Dad wakes up" I hated using the word 'if'. It made me wince inside. "Tell him we said hi and that we love him." She nodded her head and we left.

_**Soda's POV**_

I was so glad Mom was okay. I felt kind of bad though, for falling asleep. I don't know why, me and Pony both weren't tired. Out of nowhere, Pony asked me,

"Hey Soda, can I sleep with you again tonight? I mean, I don't want to sleep all alone in my room knowing we are alone? You dig?" he was scared still, I could hear it in his voice, but he didn't want to show it.

"Yeah, sure little buddy. Anything for you." I actually was hoping he would ask. I could use some company with the state I was in right now.

When we got home, the phone rang. I picked it up and it was Darry. Great, now he calls. But I guess I should be thankful he did call.

"Hello?" I said, kind of depressed.

"Hey Soda, what's up?" he said. He sounded kind of happy. I was wondering how I was gonna break the news to him.

"Nothing. Missin you. Sandy dumped me." Tears started forming. Good thing Pony went to the bathroom.

"Aww, man I'm sorry." He said, sounding really sorry. I loved that about Darry. He said things they way he thought in his head. You could tell when he was really happy, or sad or being serious.

"Yeah, and mom and dad are in the hospital. They got in a drunk driving accident."

"What? I'm coming home right now."

"No, Darry, don't. Mom's coming home tomorrow. We'll be fine. Promise" I said, really promising. He worked real hard to get to college. I wasn't gonna let him throw away his future because of us.

"You sure, buddy?" he said softly.

"Yeah, Dar, I gotta go. Call soon. Love ya."

"Love ya too, little brother." He said as I hung up. How Pony could be tired still, I don't know, but he was out on my bed. I decided to join him.

_How did you like this one? Was it a little more interesting? I've got some ideas for more chapters. Please review!_


	3. Funeral

**Disclaim- I don't own the Outsiders, but I can dream, right?**

_Alright, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, for anyone who reads this anyways   _

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Pony's POV**_

I woke up and remembered Mom. I threw on a pair of jeans and didn't bother changing my shirt or combing my hair. It had only been one day, but I missed my mom. I woke up Soda, and he did the same. We got into Steve's car, and drove to the hospital. We got out just like we had yesterday and went to go see mom. She was just signing out. She looked kind of sad, still.

"Hey Mom, we're here!" Soda said, giving the famous movie-star smile. That smile made everyone happy. Mom smiled.

"Hey boys, I'm all ready. You wanna go see Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. I loved both of my parents very much. I don't know what would happen if they weren't okay. I was happy they were both going to be okay. Well, so I thought.

_**Soda's POV**_

We went up to Dad's room to see how he was doing. He was awake, and I was glad for that. I went in and said, "Hey Dad, howya doin?" Putting on my famous smile. He gave a little one back.

"Hey Pepsi-Cola. Hi Pony. How are you boys doing?" He quietly said, almost whispered. The sound of his voice kind of scared me a bit, but I didn't show it.

"Yeah, we're fine." Dad was pale white. I'd never seen him like this before. Then he managed to say to my mom, Pony and me,

"Hey boys, and wife, tell Darry I was awful proud of him okay? Tell him I want him to finish college, and that he's becoming a real man. Pony, I love you so much. Even though you are quiet a lot, you are real awesome. Keep up the good grades, son. And Soda, you're the man of the house now. Take good care of Mom and Pony. Wife, I love you and I always will. Thank you for so much over the years. I'm going to miss you all. One more thing, please don't ever drink. Look at what it can cause. Please promise me you will never touch any alcohol. I love you all and I'm going to miss you all." And with that, he dropped his head and closed his eyes. Mom let out a sob and I could see tears streaming down Pony's face. I couldn't believe this was happening, not to us.

_**Pony's POV**_

Why did this have to happen? Why now? He wasn't even that old. Darry didn't even get to say goodbye. Soda then started crying. This was the second time in one week. What was happening to the world? Why did people drink and drive? Why to us? My parents were so innocent. What did they do to deserve this? A nurse came in.

"I'm so sorry. He was a nice man. But I'm afraid you have to leave now." Why? Why did we have to leave? I knew things would never be the same at home, with just me Soda and Mom. We all quietly left and drove back to Steve's house. We walked down the rest of the block home, silently. Mom cried all the way home, and so did I. Soda just looked out the window, looking real sad. When we got home, Mom started cooking. I don't see why, I wasn't even hungry. She set it out on the table and began eating. So did Soda. I just went to my room to get things off my mind. I soon fell asleep.

_**Soda's POV**_

This was so terrible. So many things were happening in a short time. The phone rang. I always seemed to pick it up. It was Darry. Oh no. How was I gonna tell him? He was real close to Dad.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Soda, what's up?" then I told Mom to come talk to him. She picked up the phone.

"Hey, Darrel, sweetie. How are you?" she sounded so sweet, and her voice was soft and sweet and innocent.

"Hey Mom! I'm glad you're okay. How's Dad?" the word _Dad_ made me wince on the inside.

"Um, Darrel, honey. I am real sad to tell you this, but Dad…he…. I'm so sorry, honey. He's not coming home." She was gonna start crying soon I could tell. She couldn't force herself to say that word. That would make it all true. I didn't want it to be true. I kept thinking he was going to come through that door any minute. I stared at it for a while, getting mad at it for not opening. I seen Mom hang up the phone.

"Soda, honey, go get in the shower. Darry's coming to visit."

"On a Sunday?" I asked "He has school tomorrow." It sounded funny. Darry has been out of school for about a year now. I didn't like school. I wasn't going to college. I knew Pony would though. He's smart like Darry. I wonder I was the one left out. But I didn't argue with my mom and went into the bathroom.

_**Pony's POV**_

I woke back up to find that Darry was in the living room. At first I thought I was jus imagining his voice, but I soon found out he had been sitting on the couch, talking to mom and Soda.

"Hey Pony" he said, giving me a big hug, kind of squeezing me, actually. I didn't mind though. Things seemed a little more normal when he was here. I sat down and listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I could come back home and help you out, mom." Darry suggested.

"No, Darrel, you're going back. That is what your dad wanted. So, please. I will be fine. I can handle two boys." She said, looking at me and Soda.

"Yeah." Soda said. "You're smart Darry. You should stay. We'll be alright, huh Pony?" he said, nudging me. I was kind of gazing into space.

"Oh, yeah, right" I agreed. Then Darry gave us all a hug and left again. Mom said she was going grocery shopping and left. And then Two-Bit walked in, beer in hand. Uh oh, this will not be good.

_**Soda's POV**_

"Hey Soda, Pony. What's up?" said Two-Bit, normally. He had a beer in his hand, the reason my Dad is dead. I walked up to him and knocked him over, beer falling and everything. He got back up with a weird expression on his face.

"Hey, what's this all about?" he said, getting what was left of his beer.

"Two-Bit how could you?" I yelled. Then I forgot that Two-Bit didn't know about Dad. "Look, my Dad is…my Dad is….well my Dad _died_" I managed to spit out. "He…because of a drunk driver. He made us promise to never drink again. Two-Bit got a real sad look on his face, and that is real weird.

"Look, man I'm real sorry. I didn't know." I could tell he was sincere.

It has been two weeks since Dad. I don't like to mention what happened. Tonight was the funeral.

_**Pony's POV**_

I miss Dad so much. Mom, too. She's had to work over time now, to support me and Soda. She goes to work when we leave for school, and doesn't come home until around 11. That's not fair, not to no one. She shouldn't have to. Its not fair. Things are never fair. I don't know if I was ready for the funeral. But I needed to go. I had to go. The whole gang was going, Darry too.

_**Soda's POV**_

Today was the day of the funeral. I don't know if I could go, but I had to be strong for Pony, and mom, too. We all got showered and dressed. Then we all piled into Mom's new car. I liked the smell of new car. I don't know why. I'm surprised we could afford it. We got there and the only person there was the pastor-person. The place was already set up. Then I saw some guys bring in a casket. I didn't believe my own father was in there. I couldn't force myself. The funeral started in half an hour. Then Darry showed up.

_**Darry's POV**_

I walked into the funeral home, and my mother hugged me. I was glad to see them, but sad to be here. I dreaded the day when I would have to say goodbye to my old man. In fact, I didn't even get to say goodbye. Everything was so unfair. We were good people. Then the gang showed up, all together.

"Hey Dar, what's new?" I heard Dally say to me. I didn't like Dallas Winston, but we were somehow friends.

"Hey Dallas. Nice of you all to come." Before I knew it, the service was starting.

_**Pony's POV**_

I didn't really pay attention to what the preacher was saying. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to acknowledge my father was dead. I loved him too much. The ceremony was over and people went to talk to each other, and say goodbye to my Dad. I just clung to my mom like a baby. And besides, I wanted to talk to my dad when everyone else couldn't see me. I just stuck with my mom and Soda the whole time, and before I knew it, everyone was gone.

"Come on, Pone, we're going home" Soda said.

"I didn't get to say goodbye yet, you guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

I walked up to Dad's casket. He didn't look peaceful, like everyone says. Well, to me he didn't. I don't see how you could be peaceful being dead, when you know your family misses you so much. I thought I was being selfish, so I stopped thinking that. His hands were folded across his chest, eyes closed. He looked so young. He didn't deserve to die.

"Hey, Dad," I began. "It's me, Ponyboy. I love that name you gave me. Thanks. I love you so much dad." I began to cry. "I miss you so much already. I know we weren't as close as you and Darry, but I know I love you and you loved me. I wish you were here right now. You were funny like Soda, and you could always could make me laugh." I put my head on his chest and was bawling by then. "I'm going to miss you, Dad. I love you, Dad" I would never be able to call anyone Dad ever again. And with that, I left the funeral home bawling my eyes out.

_So? Good? Remember this is my first one, so tell me what you think, please!!! I have more ideas for more chapters._


End file.
